Heart Made of Iron
by XoKris10oX
Summary: He was a demon, she was an angel. He was their prisoner and she was his interrogator. Somehow, they fell in love with each other but, unfortunately, could never be. [Demon!Gajeel x Angel!Levy] (Requested by and dedicated to GaLe451)


The clicking of shoes across a cold floor could be heard for miles away it seemed. A small angel walked throw the jail cells. The more she walked, the more dread she felt. Demons were in cages, glaring at her as if she was the plague. In this world, demons were at war with the angels. Every battle seemed to take place between Hell's gate and Heaven's door. Even so, every angel and demon were different. This angel, however, had vibrant blue hair with bright, hazel eyes. She wore a white dress that had no sleeves and pointed at the bottom where they rested on her mid thighs. She wore shoes that had a pointed tip, almost like pixies from fairy tales and the dress sparkled like a thousand stars. Her wings feathered out and were a little bit longer than her arm width. Her name was Levy McGarden and her death was a car accident. One stupid move of checking her phone since her and her boyfriend were having a fight at the time and before she knew it, she saw headlights right in front of her before everything blacked out. She carried a book that she would have to take notes on a demon prisoner they recently caught. She stopped at a cell, looking at her papers to make sure the cell number was correct.

"Ah, you must be Gajeel Redfox." Levy said, looking at the papers again that she received from Grandeeney, the leader of Heaven. Said demon was slunched up against the wall, sitting with his knees up. His attitude looked to be as _'one not to mess with'_.

"What's it to you?" Gajeel growled. He looked almost like the stereotype demon. His eyes were dark red, almost like blood. His hair was black, longer than most and flowed down like a river. He wore a black vest with nothing under it and when Levy looked closer, she realized he had iron bolts for eyebrows. His pants were black and looked to be almost skin tight. His black wings were as dark as the night itself. He seemed to have black hand gloves on both hands and tall black boots that made him almost look like a punk.

"I'm here to ask some questions." Levy explained, holding out a pencil and opening the book to a certain page.

"If I answer them or not is up to me, shrimp. I don't trust you like you don't trust me." Gajeel grunted, sitting up a little more in his cell.

"Fine. Who is in charge of Hell?" Levy waited for him to answer. She had one of the best patience around. For someone who had to work with this everyday, she was doing a good job. There was different sections in Heaven and who worked where. Her best friend, Lucy, worked in the studies about demons while Erza worked in the military that fought demons in their own territory. Her two other friends, Jet and Droy, worked as human guardians. Wendy was the daughter of Grandeeney so she was the Princess of Heaven, learning how to do what her mother does so when the time came, she would take her mother's position.

"If you're asking to wipe him out, good luck with that. Igneel is the leader but now that you know that, it won't do you any good. He's more powerful than your little queen. He even has a son named Natsu. Natsu is hotheaded and doesn't mind watching a few bodies burn." Gajeel gave Levy an impassive stare, watching her write down the notes.

"Alright. How did you die?"

"I was in a gang when we shot a man for stealing our drug money. Apparently the man had friends who were just as pissed off as we were. They shot me along with Juvia, one of my gang members." Levy nodded as she kept writing down, word for word, what he was saying.

"Ah, I see. So that's what got you to Hell's Gate?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. Where else would I be?" Gajeel's voice tightened with irritation and vexed. He didn't know why he was answering these questions. He didn't want too. He felt the urge to try and break through the bars as an escape but knew it'd be pointless.

"Anyways, why are you so bad? Trying to kill my comrades isn't something I take lightly even when you came here alone to do so." Levy noted the day this demon was captured. He broke into Heaven to kill angels from within. He only got so far in his slaughter until he was captured by the royal guards. They took him away as a prisoner with the others they had caught a while back.

"In my eyes, you're the bad person but in your eyes, I'm the bad person. That's like me asking you why you're so bad. You're just a pawn in this game they play as well as myself. When I get out of here, we'll be enemies. I'll fight you and you'll fight me. The sky will be hazy from the fire and battle cries will be heard. You're no better than myself even though you're an angel. Your job is to protect even if wiping out demons to be gone forever. Our job is to destroy what we don't want around. You hearing me?" Gajeel stared into Levy's eyes, determination within his red orbs. "Somewhere out there, you're a bad person to someone. Somewhere out there, I'm a bad person to someone. We're both bad people than, yeah?"

"But you're a demon!"

"Not all demons are blood lust as well as not all angels are good." Levy took what Gajeel had to say. He was right. Somewhere out there, Levy was a bad person to someone while Gajeel was a bad person to someone too. Everyone was a bad person to someone. Levy's hand kept shaking as she continued writing what the demon had said.

"Thank you for your time, Gajeel." Levy almost whispered, leaving the demon alone to his thoughts. She was beautiful but she was his enemy. Nothing could be between them, even if he wanted too. She had flawless skin but he had a deadly sin. She wouldn't love him and he would force himself not to love her. Even so they just met, Gajeel felt his heart thump quickly. He didn't even know his heart could do that. It was a feeling unlike any other. But forever, it would remain as though their paths never crossed.

* * *

Not even two months later, the demons came for Gajeel. He heard the whole conflict from where he sat. Part of him couldn't wait to get out of these stone walls while the other part of him wanted to stay with Levy. She was so kind and sincere that she took his breath away. When Levy came down with the key, telling him he could go since the demons never played nice. It consisted of a prisoner exchange. They took Lucy and declared they'd give her back if Gajeel was returned. When the door opened, Gajeel walked out but right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, looking confused as to why he was just standing there and not going towards his people. Gajeel just smiled. He actually smiled and Levy's words got stuck in her throat.

"I can't believe I fell for an angel but you took my heart away." Gajeel said casually. Levy's eyes widen at his simple statement. Gajeel just skimmed his fingers against her cheekbone and looked at her intensely, many emotions swirling through his eyes.

"But we can't be." She reminded him. "You know angels and demons can never be together."

"I know." He sighed, letting his hand fall to his side. Gajeel leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. Levy had tears in her eyes as she watched the demon, that she fell for as quickly as she met him, walk away. Gajeel didn't look back. He knew his heart would be torn if he looked at her tear stricken face. He never thought of himself as sappy before. He use to be one of the most ruthless demons out there but yet until Levy changed him. But he knew this was over. Levy finally understood that his heart was truly made of iron. He made it that way so it couldn't break beneath someone's grasp. When he turned the corner to walk up the stairs, that was the last time Levy ever saw him again.

* * *

 **So I made this short one shot for GaLe451! It's dedicated to them.**

 **This is my first GaLe story also so I hope I did alright! :)**

 **Also check out my page if you want to vote on a poll I made about a crossover I'm thinking of doing between Fairy Tail, Attack on Titan and Sword Art Online. Vote on which one's you want together! :) And tbh, I may just do all four. (Attack on Titan/ Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online/ Fairy Tail, Attack on Titan/ Sword Art Online and Fairy Tail/ Sword Art Online/ Attack on Titan.)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~XoKris10oX~**


End file.
